


Doing Does Not Necessitate Knowing

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Sam once said he thought breathplay might be fun. He wasn't necessarily wrong, but there's ways of finding out without actually getting that far.But that's why Raphael is there while Gabe's experimenting.Kinktober day 14: Asphyxiation





	Doing Does Not Necessitate Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> It is midnight and Idk what the hell is going on anymore.

“Back in college, when I was finally able to kind of explore what kinds of things I wanted in terms of my sexuality and proclivities, I’d always thought it might be kind of fun to try breath play. I just never found anyone I trusted enough. Growing up as a hunter, the only people I could  _ ever  _ fully trust was Dean,” Sam had confided to Gabriel in a rare completely lucid moment when the archangel had been enquiring as to whether or not he had any kinks he’d ever wanted to explore.

That had been at least a week ago, probably. Time didn’t really exist in their safe haven of a gift from Amara. The humans slept, and ate, and their archangels cared for them.

Or got them into incredibly unusual sexscapades, but that fell under the category of making sure they were getting enough exercise.

  
  


The last six hours had been spent with Gabriel bringing Sam to increasingly high levels of pleasure, the likes of which he hadn't really had the opportunity to reach before.

Raphael was sitting by the wall, his entire purpose to keep an eye on Sam,  _ and his surface level of thoughts _ , and stop Gabriel in the event that Sam was too distressed in any way to continue.

Sam had a safeword, and a drop signal in his hand, but the archangels had yet to be convinced of Sam's capability of using either should he need to, which was why Raphael's presence was vital.

Especially since Gabriel was thinking it was a good day to play hard and see if he could find Sam's limits.

This wasn't about stretching Sam's limits, though. Whereas a yellow usually meant reevaluating and possibly continuing, they still weren't sure they could trust Sam to safeword, so they would stop. Same with Sam dropping the signal, even if it wasn't thrown.

Gabriel had wanted to end with the breath play. It had seemed almost out of place that Sam would want it after everything he'd been through in his life, but there was no kink shaming in their house.

"I'd like to try restricting your breath," Gabriel said, hands where Sam could still see them, up by his face "I won't hurt you," he promised. "This is about exploring new things and bringing you pleasure like you've never had before." 

Sam whined, and shifted a little closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel waited for Sam to inhale a full breath, but just as he was about to touch Sam, something stopped him.

_ "Gabe, wait. Don't restrict his airflow. Just put your hands around his neck… like a collar." _

Gabriel followed the instructions, and pondered Raphael's tone. The Healer's presence was to maximize Sam's safety and comfort, but there was nothing in Sam's posture to suggest he  _ didn't  _ want the real thing, and a quick glance at the outermost layer of thoughts didn't give him any insight either.

But that didn't matter, because as soon as Gabriel had his hands on Sam's throat long enough for Sam to register he could still breathe, he  _ orgasmed _ .

Gabriel glanced at Raphael to find that the other archangel looked relieved, but… also afraid. " _ Raph? Are you okay?" _ he asked silently. 

_ "Give Sam his bath. I need to go talk to Mi." _ Raphael got up and walked out the door.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam to watch Raphael leave. "Sam, Kiddo, are  _ you _ okay?"

Sam shifted so that he could snuggle next to Gabriel. "Can he see the future?"

"Just a little. Sometimes. Mostly just the immediate future." Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms. "Do you want to talk about why you're asking?"

"You said you were going to cut off my breathing, and then you didn't. I thought I wanted you to, but I realized that was never what this was about. I felt… so safe. It would be so easy for you, or the others, to hurt us. We're such fragile humans compared to your kind. But you don't."

Gabriel's eyes widened. If Sam was right… it was possible Raphael had seen a possible outcome of Sam safewording. They'd wanted to know that Sam  _ could _ but not cause him the distress that would force it.

"Let's get you into the bath."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be answers about what's going on with Raph at some poiint.


End file.
